


JaeYong Drabble Dump

by basurahansol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurahansol/pseuds/basurahansol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archive of my Jaehyun x Taeyong drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Taeyong runs away into Jaehyun's arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, Fluff | In which Taeyong runs away into Jaehyun's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/726034796514709505).

** JY Drabble #1 **

_(Canon, Fluff | In which Taeyong runs away into Jaehyun's arms)_

  


Whenever Taeyong feels like running away, he finds himself in Jaehyun's arms. 

"Hyung," he hears the soft whisper of the younger. Taeyong hums lazily, Jaehyun's breath feeling a bit ticklish against his ears. He doesn't want to move. He can stay like this for five more minutes, or ten -- or maybe forever, he doesn't even mind. 

"Hyung, let's go to sleep," Jaehyun slowly untangles his arms from the elder. Taeyong groans, he has not slept a wink since they started practicing for debut. He is really tired but Jaehyun just smiles, takes his hand, and laces their fingers. 

Taeyong's hand is cold but Jaehyun's hand is always full of warmth. It's a perfect match, he thinks. 

It's been a long day. Sometimes Taeyong wonders if this is still worth the stress, worth the emotional and physical pain.

But when he puts his head against Jaehyun's chest just so he can hear Jaehyun's heartbeat, Taeyong thinks -- yes, this is definitely worth it.

  



	2. In which Jaehyun is bad at staying calm and Taeyong is the only one who listens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, Fluff | In which Jaehyun is bad at staying calm and Taeyong is the only one who listens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/727134496080846848).

** JY Drabble #2 **

_(Canon, Fluff | In which Jaehyun is bad at staying calm and Taeyong is the only one who listens)_

  


"What if they don't like me?" Jaehyun fidgets around NCT U's waiting room for KBS Music Bank. If there's one thing Jaehyun is very bad at—it's staying calm. 

Jaehyun is the type who needs to acknowledge that he is nervous. He needs to say it out loud on repeat which usually requires help from people, but the rest of the members are also too nervous to bother. It is their first Korean debut stage after all. 

"Don't be silly," Taeyong is the only one who actually listens. Jaehyun thinks it's because his hyung is already very confident—he's cool, very good-looking, he dances like a God, and raps with so much swag. Has he already mentioned that when the heavens showered the world with good looks, Taeyong must have been first in line? Yup.

"Jaehyunie," the elder sighs, reaching out to pat the younger on the head. "You've been through this multiple times. Remember our debut stage in China? They loved you. I don't think this would be any different."

Jaehyun reacts to this, pushing his head slightly towards Taeyong's palms. He likes it when his hyung pats him on the head, it's somehow comforting. 

"But hyung, that was China. This is Korea. I am going to die."

"Not going to happen," Taeyong laughs, seeing how adorable the younger is acting. 

Although Taeyong is older by 2 years, they practically went through puberty together—Jaehyun's cute acts, Jaehyun being a kid, Jaehyun trying to act mature, Jaehyun following him around—Taeyong is very used to this. 

"We did The Rookies Show and SM Town Concert before too, right?" He reminds the younger. 

"I—I will still die! What if I don't do as good? I will probably mess up and the hyungs will be disappointed, I won't be able to live this down! I—" 

Jaehyun feels Taeyong's hand gently tilting his chin up. Jaehyun blinks, his chest starts pounding but Taeyong's gaze is not budging. 

"Look at me in eyes," Taeyong commands and Jaehyun freezes. 

There are butterflies fluttering in his stomach; he looks straight into Taeyong's eyes and drowns in it. The area that the elder is touching is starting to burn. 

Jaehyun silently hopes he isn't blushing.

"You will do well," Taeyong smiles, not breaking eye contact. He looks radiant and Jaehyun feels blinded. "You are good. No, you are perfect." 

This is Taeyong's magic on him. It always works perfectly. 

"Okay," Jaehyun murmurs against Taeyong's chest, surrendering to the other's embrace. Taeyong hyung is always warm. 

"Also," Taeyong whispers, such that not even Jaehyun hears it, "I need you alive."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing," Taeyong tightens the hug, rubbing circles against the younger's back.

Unlike what Jaehyun thinks, Taeyong isn't actually very confident. He is full of worries and nervousness too. 

But among 100 things Lee Taeyong worries about, 99 of them are all Jung Jaehyun.


	3. In which Omega!Jaehyun is very determined to top his alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Verse | In which Omega!Jaehyun is very determined to top his alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/728984898971697153).

** JY Drabble #3 **

_(ABO Verse | In which Omega!Jaehyun is very determined to top his alpha)_

  


"Your alpha doesn't even look like an alpha," Yuta points out nonchalantly. Jaehyun is too used to this to be offended—this is Yuta speaking after all. 

Yuta is a beta wolf in his Junior year, also his best friend. 

It all started two days ago, when Taeyong came home to their shared room, the white shirt he has worn that morning soaked in blood.

Taeyong insists it's nothing big—he just accidentally stepped on a bear trap during hunting class. 

Nothing big.

Jaehyun throws a pillow at Taeyong, hitting him right on the face. 

"You stepped on a freakin' bear trap and you dare dismiss it as 'nothing big?!'" the omega shouts, he doesn't even realize his whole body is shaking. 

"What is 'big enough' to you then, Lee Taeyong?! When you actually die and—" Jaehyun's voice begins to crack as he chokes on his tears. "I— I live in solitude for the rest of my life?!" 

Taeyong's heart breaks. Jaehyun always tries his best to stay strong for him despite his fears, and seeing the omega like this drowns him in guilt. 

"Sshhhh," Taeyong whispers, as he wraps his arms around Jaehyun and plants tiny kisses on his omega's temples. Jaehyun feels the warmth seeping in.

"I'm so sorry Jaehyunnie, my mate, my omega." The inner wolf in Jaehyun starts calming down, he's okay now. Taeyong is fine, his alpha is fine. There is nothing to worry about.

Taeyong lulls him to sleep that night and leaves him with a promise.

**

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at Yuta. "So as I was saying—"

"I mean, look at his frame, he is slimmer than a girl! If I haven't known you since we were pups, I'd say you're actually the alpha between you two."

Jaehyun frowns at this. "My alpha is the best though. He gives the sweetest goodnight kisses." 

The beta makes gagging sounds. "Eeeewww. Okay kid, I don't have time for your cheese." 

"Come on hyung, I am sincerely asking for help here?" Jaehyun starts tugging the beta's sleeves. Yuta tries his best to ignore Jaehyun's presence. He has been trying ever since they were young, but he can never escape him.

Jaehyun is both a curse and a blessing.

One particular hard pull on his sleeves makes Yuta accidentally look at Jaehyun and uh oh, Jaehyun isn't using that. Nope. 

Okay, so he is using it. 

Jung Jaehyun uses puppy eyes. And it's super effective.

"Okay fine. What do you want?" 

Jaehyun's wolf ears suddenly perks up—this only happens when he is too excited to control his emotions. "I need to know everything." 

Yuta's eyes narrow.

"By theory." 

Yuta sighs in relief. 

**

So basically as an apology, Taeyong has promised his omega he'll let him top for once. Also because Jaehyun has asked nicely.

Jaehyun happily forgets about the incident, while Taeyong actually forgets to explain that the blood isn't even his—it is the bear's, which he and his hunting partner, a transferee alpha from Busan named Hansol killed. Taeyong did step on the bear trap though, but his wolf reflex has been quick enough to avoid it. 

Taeyong is not scared to bottom. In fact, he is quite confident Jaehyun will freak out before the omega even attempts to do any kind of inserting anything anywhere.

Fine, maybe he is a bit scared to bottom. They have never tried switching before, but Jaehyun says it's the best feeling in the whole world that Taeyong who he loves so much, needs to experience it as well.

Unknown to Taeyong though, his precious omega is receiving an in-depth training (in theory) from an evil incarnate beta wolf named Nakamoto Yuta, voted as the 'Number One Non-Alpha Who Can Dominate Me Anytime' by the unmated alphas of the school.

Oh boy. We can only wonder what happens next.

  



	4. In which Taeyong and Jaehyun have secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, Fluff | In which Taeyong and Jaehyun have secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/732576171506814977).

** JY Drabble #4 **

_(Canon, Fluff | In which Taeyong and Jaehyun have secrets)_

  


Taeyong has a secret that no one needs to know. When the members are all asleep in the van from their full day schedule, Taeyong looks forward to his most comfortable nap. 

When he is sure that Jaehyun has his earphones plugged in, deep asleep, he rests his head on Jaehyun's lap. 

He lies down as gently as possible, he doesn't want to wake the younger. When he settles down, he closes his eyes and dreams about the two of them.

There is a reason why Taeyong rejects, or at least tries rejecting, Jaehyun's touch. It affects him when it shouldn't. The feeling eats him up, he wants to run and hide but his thoughts wander only to bring him back to the same person.

When he sees the hurt in the eyes of the younger though, he gives in. He'll figure it out eventually. 

For a few minutes, Taeyong forgets his worries to enjoy the one moment that wraps up his tiring day perfectly.

*

Jaehyun has a secret.

He knows that Taeyong isn't particularly affectionate, one who never initiate skinship. 

Jaehyun however, likes physical contact. He likes it when he rests his head against the crook of his hyung's neck. Taeyong will always protest, complaining about how he doesn't like the texture of the younger's newly permed hair, but lets him do it anyway. 

Jaehyun likes asking his hyung to take his hand as well. He doesn't want to get separated, he'll say with a pout. Taeyong will offer his hand in defeat as he pulls the younger closer. 

So every after schedule, at the backseat of the van when everyone else is taking a nap, Jaehyun has mastered the art of pretending. 

He puts on his earphones without playing music, closes his eyes, and waits. He patiently controls his breathing for a few minutes until he hears the rustling sound beside him and feels his hyung’s head on his lap. 

He'll open an eye to take a peek at Taeyong's peaceful sleeping face. When he feels courageous enough, sometimes, he'll glide his fingers through the other's silver hair too. 

Thirteen minutes is all Jaehyun has to do this everyday. He wishes he can do it longer, but for now, he's fine as long as Taeyong is.

Jaehyun thinks he's in love. 

And oh, that's a secret too.


	5. In which Taeyong finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, Fluff, Crack | In which Taeyong finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/734320371030069249).

** JY Drabble #5 **

_(Canon, Fluff, Crack | In which Taeyong finds out)_

  


"What is that?" Taeyong curiously peered from Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun who was absorbed in his own world almost jumped unexpecting of the silver-haired one behind him. Taeyong always has a voice that was low and smooth, it made Jaehyun's ears tingle. 

Taeyong swiftly snatched Jaehyun's phone away from his grip. The younger was a tad late to prevent it from happening.

"No hyung, you don't really wanna--" Jaehyun whined in protest . Taeyong, despite his smaller frame, was using his whole body to block the younger from reaching the phone. Jaehyun could feel his hyung's back touching his chest. 

"Don't do it! I swear!" He cried again, unintentionally (Jaehyun swears) pushing his chest against Taeyong but the elder was already curiously looking through the content of the phone. Dammit.

Taeyong scrolled down. Paused. Stared. 

Jaehyun listed three ways how the situation was unfavorable for him.

1\. Taeyong will find out about his feelings.  
2\. Taeyong will find out about his dirty feelings.  
3\. Taeyong will find out about his feelings, sometimes (most of the time) dirty, and disgust him and lose him and end this not-even-a-beginning of a committed relationsh--

"Why?" Taeyong shoved the phone back into Jaehyun's lap.

Jaehyun didn't have an answer in his pocket. He's scared as hell and the expression in Taeyong's face is unreadable. 

This was the end of JaeYong. This was when the fans would say the ship has sunk and everything was a mere delusion.

"Why am I the bottom?"

Jaehyun must have misheard. "Wait-- What?" 

"Oh god! I cannot believe this! I am older than you! These fans should at least give me the privilege of the seme?" 

Uhhhh, well this is interesting.

"Is it because you are taller? And that you happen to have a sexy body and a fair complexion that I am always so proud of that I never fail to mention during broadcasts? Is it because I always seem like I thirst for you because goodness! I did this to myself did I? I cannot believe they think I'm a bottom!"

And because Jaehyun didn't know how to shut Taeyong up, he pulled him in for a kiss because what is there to lose? 

"See! You couldn't even kiss properly!" Taeyong whined when he finally got the chance to breathe. "Let me lead you."

Jaehyun was more than happy to give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get a better picture of what Taeyong is talking about, go to the original post [here](https://twitter.com/heeleyn/status/734320371030069249)! I'll figure out how to embed the photo next time :)


	6. In which Jaehyun wants the best husband award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU, Fluff | In which Jaehyun wants the best husband award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Paui.

** JY Drabble #6 **

_(Domestic AU, Fluff | In which Jaehyun wants to the best husband award)_

  


“Help!” – is the first thing that Taeyong hears as soon as he answered the incoming call on his mobile phone. He looks at his watch – it hasn't even been two hours since he left the house, but of course he expected this.

“Minhyungie won't stop running around!” The distress in Jaehyun's voice is clear from the other end of the line. “Oh my god! Not that porcelain vase Min–”

 _Crash!_ A loud sound of glass shattering is heard from a distance.

“Oh no no no!” Jaehyun rushes towards the end of the room in panic. The toddler stands still in shock as he looks at the broken pieces of porcelain on the floor. Jaehyun quickly carries him away from the scene into the living room. Minhyung looks like he is about to cry.

“Were you hurt, baby boo?” Jaehyun checks on him, inspecting the toddler's limbs. No signs of bruise or wounds – it's a relief. Taeyong will probably kill him if Minhyung gets hurt while he is away.

Minhyung shakes his head as wipes the droplets of tears forming in his eyes with the back of his palm. He wraps his little arms around Jaehyun's neck and buries his face on the adult’s chest, mumbling a jumble of words that Jaehyun interprets as the toddler's way of apologizing.

Jaehyun gives calming pats on Minhyung's head. “It's okay sweetie pie. I'm not angry.”

“M-Mama…” Minhyung starts sobbing in between hiccups and Jaehyun is a bit lost on what to do. He takes the mobile phone he shoved in his pocket earlier and placed it on the table before pressing the speakers on.

“He's looking for you,” Jaehyun addresses Taeyong who has been listening to the happenings from afar. “He’s a bit shocked but he’s fine.”

“Minhyungie cupcake,” Taeyong coos on the speaker, not minding the people around him. “Mama will come home soon, okay?”

Recognizing the familiar voice, Minhyung perks up and blinks at Jaehyun. “M-Mama….” He mumbles.

“Yes sweetie, this is Mama,” Taeyong’s heart melts. It’s still embarrassing for him to actually refer to himself as the ‘Mama’ – it’s Jaehyun’s fault for teaching the kid what he personally wants to hear to tease the elder. It’s not exactly a secret that Taeyong cried of happiness the first time Minhyung called him ‘Mama.’ Jaehyun had just stared at the two lovingly, etching the moment in his memory.

Minhyung blinks at Jaehyun again. “Dada....”

“Yes, honey. Me. Dada,” Jaehyun said, pointing to himself. “Oh my god! Did you hear that? Minhyungie just called me Dada!”

Taeyong can’t help but laugh. He can just imagine how cute his little prince is, but Jaehyun probably looks as adorable as their son. Jaehyun has been sulking about how Minhyung only knows his Mama but not his Dada ever since he started speaking random baby words.

“Yes _Dada_ , I heard. Go get the pink teddy on his bed. It will help him sleep,” Taeyong says on the other line and Jaehyun does as he is told.

It works like magic – just within ten minutes Minhyung is fast asleep in his arms. He tucks him to his little bed with his favorite Pororo blanket, the pink teddy neatly placed beside him. Jaehyun is about to leave when he notices Minhyung’s tiny hand clutching the hem of his shirt, not wanting to let go. Jaehyun smiles and carefully untangles Minhyung’s fingers. He kisses him on the forehead and gives him one last look of adoration before closing the door to head back to the living room.

“The vase is gone. Your mom will kill me,” Jaehyun grunts as soon as he got back on the line.

“I thought told you not to give him ice cream, Jae,” Taeyong sighs, but again, he should have known. Jaehyun doesn't even remember the right time to take his health supplements. Every morning, Taeyong makes sure to prepare it with his breakfast.

“But he said he'll sleep if I gave him ice cream,” Jaehyun reasons out.

“Sugar intake does not equate to sleep,” the elder raises an eyebrow, Jaehyun can already visualize it. “Told you we should have just asked the student next door to babysit for us. She could use a part-time job.”

“You mean Paui? She’s nice. Minhyung likes her,” Jaehyun shifts his sitting position. “But I want to take the credit for all the hard work today.”

“Yeah, you mean you are obviously taking the credit when mum asks about the vase,” Taeyong snorts.

“Don’t remind me. I just wanted the best husband award, but it looks like I’m getting the worst son-in-law award as a bonus too.”

Taeyong laughs so loud that the old lady beside him gives him a strange look. Taeyong slightly bows as an apology.

“Minhyung is just too similar to you. He's only two but he thinks he can get away with anything by just using his cuteness.” Jaehyun grumbles.

“I am flattered Jae, but I am not a kid anymore. Meanwhile, our Minhyungie is still a baby and he’s already the cutest. He has surpassed whatever cuteness we both have.”

“You are still my baby though,” Jaehyun smirks, he’s pretty sure this line is ought to make the elder blush even if he can’t see him. “You're both my babies.”

And Jaehyun is right, Taeyong is blushing profusely. The old lady is looking at him again and Taeyong just wants to bury himself into the ground.

Marrying Jaehyun, despite being a bit hopeless when it comes to child-care and household chores, is still the best decision he has ever made. Taeyong can assume the domesticated husband role. Jaehyun can just stand there and love him and Minhyung and he’s already good.

Taeyong clears his throat when he finally recovers. “I'll be home in a few,” he whispers into the speaker.

“See you, _baby_ ,” Jaehyun teases.

“I love you, _Dada_ ,” Taeyong shoots back with a smirk. “Or should I call you _Daddy_ like good ol’ times?”

Somewhere in Seoul, in a warm home of a small family of three, Jaehyun groans. His face is flushed in a shade of crimson; it only takes a comment from sly Taeyong to do that. When they drop the call, he moves back to the bedroom to check on his little angel. Minhyung is still deep asleep.

He closes his eyes for a nap. He can’t wait for his full-grown baby to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, a Mama!Yong trash,
> 
> Happy birthday to the student who lives next door, Minhyung's favorite noona, Paui! Thank you Clara and Agot for the helpful feedback!


End file.
